nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cerrwiden
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Cerrwiden! Thanks for your edit to the Another new, overpriced Nerf? page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 00:25, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: This was probably left over from when the accessory didn't have an official name. Both are valid names, but articles should be fixed to use the official name now when discussed in articles. Jet Talk • ] 05:34, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Profile pic Hey Cerr, can you please make me a blaster profile pic like yours? I'd like my profile pic to have the blue NanoFire in it. Please save it in .PNG quality. :) Matt (talk) 06:35, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Another profile pic Can you do another profile pic w/ the Poe Dameron Blaster please? The NanoFire pic you made for me looks cute, & I'd like another one w/ a different blaster (the one I mentioned on this section). I do hope it's in. PNG quality. Thanks! :) Matt (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2018 (UTC) RE:Nstrikeblasters Template God, looks like the N-Strike blaster template hit the old limit on row list. N-Strike is so huge now. I updated the Navbox template with a few more rows so the 2018 row you added will show. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ok Ok i will not add it yet. SIM7K RE: Performance articles Nerf subreddit posts can be used as reference, so long as people reply and back up the claim. Many of the moderators on there are knowledgeable about many things, and so information regarding problems with blasters and solutions to said problems can be documented/found there. There's also multiple YouTube channels that give proper information on blasters, like chronograph readings and proper firing range tests; Coop772 includes chrony info in his modern reviews, and good ol' RandomShadow09 has done really great examples of firing range demos. Walcom's videos seem to also be a good source of information; I'm not aware of any other big YouTubers that provide proper reviews and information on blasters, since I don't really keep up with Nerf YouTube anymore. Other sites/blogs that are still around, like BuffDaddy, BlasterHub, SBNC, etc, can be used as reference, since they're highly-regarded members of the community. If they have a following of some sort and give some good information, it's probably safe to say that they're reliable; this can always be contested by the userbase later on. The only thing I really don't use as a proper source is when the random person says "mine doesn't work properly" or "mine gets amazing ranges", since "lemons out of the box" are a thing with factory/shipping error - usually the trustworthy people in the community will pay attention to what others are saying, before claiming a blaster has major performance issues. I can try and help and fill out anything you can't really find. The only thing that doesn't really get checked for nowadays is firing range. Not many people report on that anymore unless it's something worth writing home about. But firing ranges, notable information on performance, and whatnot on modern blasters should be easy to track down nowadays. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :If the range tests are properly done (ie: using actual measurements laid out instead of eyeballing and claiming certain ranges), then I don't see why not. We do have a section for chrony results in the performance template (the feet per second parts), so yes, those should be included with their source as well. I keep meaning to sit down and add in a lot of chrony readings to articles missing that info, but I've also been kind of busy. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Ammo Storage The Ammo Storage page talks about 3 different ammo storage holders, which are the one that come with the Barrel Break, IonFire and Heartbreaker Bow, each with different capacities of ammo. Shouldn't they have their own separate pages? FLATtheFISH 16:29, July 17, 2018 (UTC) forgot to sign Modulus Pinpoint Sight It's me again. Do you think the Modulus Pinpoint sight/Surestrike pinpoint sight deserves its own page? Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray'! 03:49, July 20, 2018 (UTC)